Gold And Girl
by neonfizz
Summary: PG-13 because I don't know what will soon hapen. Harry goes to an internet cafe...
1. Default Chapter

Gold And Girl  
  
Chapter 1- Aritgirl  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing! nothing! So don't sue me! I have no money!  
  
a/n- I know there are so many of these with unlikely characters like Ginny and Draco but I thought I'd change this one a bit. Hope you like it!  
  
Harry Potter sat up stared out his window. The hair that was always falling out of place was blowing in the wind. It was 10:00 in the morning and Harry was waiting for the usual wake-up call that came from Aunt Petunia at 10:00 every morning.  
  
From downstair a voice shouted to him 'Harry! We're going to get a new Smeltings uniform for Dudley in a half hour. Get up and go to Mrs. Figgs right now!   
  
Groggily, Harry stood up and got dressed. Mrs. Figg? he asked himself 'I wonder if she is the Figg Dumbledore was talking about last year? Guess I'll find out when I get there.' While pulling on his socks Harry stumbled down the stairs.   
  
Uncle Vernon was waiting for him by the door holding a 10$ bill. 'Take this and pay Mrs. Figg for looking after you' he said to Harry gruffly before pushing him out the door.   
  
Slowly, Harry walked across the street to Mrs. Figg's house. The door opened as Harry walked up the steps. She didn't ive Harry the reception he expected.  
  
'I'll guess Dumbledore told you I'm a witch Harry?' Harry nodded dumbly 'Well I have to do important ministry business right now. Go take that money you were supposed to pay me and do whatever you want but be back at 3:30 so Mr. Vernon will know where you are when they come back.'  
  
************************************  
  
15 minutes later, Harry was wandering around Surrey. Across the street, he saw an internet cafe. A sign in bold letters read '$5 dollars per hour! Bargain!'. Having played on Dudleys computer once, while he was at Piers house, Harry knew how to work a computer but not very well. He headed across the street. After Harry payed the manager, he set a timer to an hour and turned on the computer. On the screen there was a blue e. Harry clicked it and opened a window saying -In order to chat, please register a e-mail address-  
  
There was a form Harry filled out quickly to get the email.   
  
Wizard or Normal? Harry typed -wizard-. How strange he thought maybe people just think wizard is a joke.  
  
E-mail name- Choose _________@wizardwithwires.net. Harry typed in -'goldencurse@wizardwithwires.net'-  
  
Name- -Harry Potter-  
  
Description- This was harder. Harry just typed - I go to Hogwart but I keep my name a secret-. He thought if someone didn't know who he was, they wouldn't treat him like he was famous.  
  
Show name? -NO- typed Harry.  
  
Harry clicked enter and then waited for the screen to load. On the new picture on the screen it said -Chat-. Harry clicked on it.  
  
In a box on the bottom of the screen there were icons. One said Quiddich, another said Fan Clubs and another said General. Harry clicked on general. A new box appeard.In it, Harry typed 'Hey is anyone here from Hogwarts?'  
  
On the screen Harry watched the conversation pop up.   
  
goldencurse- Hey is anyone here from Hogwarts?  
  
aritgirl- I am...want to private?  
  
goldencurse- What?  
  
aritgirl- Private chat no one can see but us  
  
goldencurse- Sure  
  
  
On Harry's screen another box popped up.  
  
  
aritgirl- Hey who are you?  
  
goldencurse- Like on my lookup, I keep my name a secret  
  
aritgirl- Oh. What year are you in?  
  
goldencurse- 7th and I'm not telling you my house.  
  
aritgirl- I'm in 7th too!   
  
aritgurl- Why don't we thnk up fake names to call ourselves?  
  
goldencurse- Sure  
  
  
A bushy haired girl sat in front of her computer at home. She had never seen goldencurse before on chat. He must be new, which meant he wasn't muggleborn since all muggle borns she knew had been chatting for ages. Her name. She always thought her mothers name was nice. Sera Louise Granger.  
  
  
aritgirl- Call me Juliet  
  
goldencurse- Isn't that from some muggle book?  
  
aritgirl- Ya, so?  
  
goldencurse- Call me James.  
  
aritgirl- Okay. And seriously, dont call me Juliet. Call me... Sera.  
  
  
Ok, that was long! Please r/r i spent almost one hour on that!I'll only continue if I get 5 reviews! or unles I want to lol!  
  
*neonfizz* 


	2. More Talk

Gold And Girl  
  
Chapter 2- More Talk  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Except Harry and Hermiones names on chat...  
  
a/n: Wow, I haven't updated any of my stories for a long time...  
  
goldencurse-Well Sera, are you a prefect?  
  
aritgirl- I'll only tell you if you tell me if you are   
  
Hary sighed. He didn't want to say he was since his letter had said there were only 8 prefects that year and it would be too easy to figure out who he was. If it was Cho he was talking to, he definitely wanted to say it was but the chances of Sera being Cho were slim.  
  
goldencurse- I won't tell you that. You know, we should meet at Hogwarts when we go back. Or even better at Diagon Alley!  
  
aritgirl- I'll meet you at Diagon Alley on August 27 in front of Floreans Ice Cream parlour for tea if that works for you.  
  
goldencurse- That's fine. Tell me a bit about yourself, Sera.  
  
aritgirl- I look better now than I did a year ago from what people have told me. Um, I don't know what else I can say without giving away who I am.  
  
goldencurse- That's fine. Are you going out with anyone?  
  
aritgirl- No but I know someone that wants to go out with me but I don't want to date him.  
  
goldencurse- *sighs* That's good. I thought you might have been taken already  
  
aritgirl- Excuse me! I am not an object that gets taken by just anyone! I am a girl that wants to go out with you.  
  
goldencurse- But you hardly know me.  
  
aritgirl- But from talking to you I can tell you are smart, outgoing and nice. Unlike the person that likes me.   
  
goldencurse- Why are we keeping our names secret if we're going to meet?  
  
aritgirl- Because you wanted to keep your name secret and we should see if our friendship/love can hold out for another month.   
  
A loud ticking brought Harry to his senses. The timer was slowly counting down to zero. His time was almost up. Quickly he typed a message to Sera.  
  
goldencurse- I'm in an internet cafe and my time is almost up. I will come back tomorrow. Bye  
  
aritgirl- Love ya 'James'.  
Wow I suck at writing romance! Oh well. r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*neonfizz* 


	3. Escape The Dursleys

Gold And Girl  
  
Chapter 3- Escape the Dursleys  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Except Harry and Hermiones names on chat.  
  
A/N: the greaterthan/leessthan signs dont work so thoughts are now in *stars*   
The next morning Harry awoke early. Excitedly, he lay in his bed. As soon as the Dursleys left the house to do whatever they normally did when they left him to work in the garden he could go to the internet cafe and talk to 'Sera'. He still had 5 pounds left over from the money Mr.Dursley had given him so if he went to the same place, he could afford another hour.  
  
A half hour later Harry slammed the front door of the Dursleys house. The Dursleys had left to complain to the clothing store about Dudleys new uniform. According to Dudley, the stomach was too tight but the neck was too baggy. Harry had snorted when he heard this.   
  
*Like any uniform could be wide enough for Dudley* were his thoughts when he first heard Dudley's complaints.  
  
But then he had realized that the Dursleys going shopping gave him a good oppurtunity to talk to Sera. He wasn't sure when he would have another chance to talk to her before Diagon Alley. He only had 5 pounds left for Mr. Dursleys babysitting money and each hour cost 5 pounds. How he was going to survive the rest of the month without Sera was a mystery to him.  
  
*~`~*  
  
Seated at the same computer as the day before, Harry logged onto wizard chat. Almost instantly, a box appeared in front of him.  
  
aritgirl- Hey James  
  
goldencurse- Hi. Sera, there's a problem. Not about us but about chatting. I'm on a muggle internet cafe and I just used the last of my money to get this hour of chatting. I might not be able to talk to you until August 27 in Diagon Alley.  
  
aritgirl- We'll find a way. Maybe you can find some money in your house.  
  
goldencurse- No chance of that. My family doesn't leave money lying around for me to take.  
  
aritgirl- Well then we'll have to make the best of this time that we can.   
  
goldencurse- And exactly HOW should we do that? We can't exactly hug each other or anything like that.  
  
aritgirl- Oh yes we can. But you'll have to try and catch me first. :runs into flowery meadow:  
  
goldencurse- :grins: I'll catch you. :starts chasing Sera:  
  
Harry grinned and leaned back in the brown computer chair. *Sera really knows how to turn a guy on* He thought as he waited for her to respond.  
  
aritgirl- You'll never catch me!  
  
goldencurse- Oh I'll catch you very soon! :Starts running even faster:  
  
aritgirl- :Trips over a patch of forget-me-nots: Uh-oh! looks like you caught me!  
  
goldencurse- : Lies down beside you and kisses you: It's too bad i have to wait till Diagon Alley to see you.  
  
aritgirl- Forget that for now. Lets just enjoy this time right now.  
  
goldencurse- Good idea. :Gives you another kiss:  
  
aritgirl- My mom just said I have to go offline. I love you James.   
  
goldencurse- My time is almost up anyways. I love you too Sera . I'll see you in Diagon Alley August 27 for tea at the ice cream parlour. :kisses you:  
  
aritgirl- Hugs and Kisses.  
With that Harry timer sounded. He quickly logged off, left the cafe and went back to the Dursleys.  
Ok. that was a fluff chappie. Hope you liked it.   
  
oneechan- her name...i have weird ways of coming up with names...arit comes from arithmacy but it doesn't sound like it.  
  
usha88- you're the only reviewer that hs reviewed twice! thanx!   
  
marie- Thank you. i need people telling me that  
  
BB-deejay aka Cookie Monster- i don't get how it's creative but that's ok.  
  
lets see if i can get 8 reviews before i post the next chppie...  
  
*neonfizz* 


	4. Diagon Alley

Gold And Girl  
  
Chapter 4- Diagon Alley  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Except Harry and Hermiones names on chat.  
  
A/N: the greaterthan/leessthan signs dont work so thoughts are now in *stars* .   
The rest of the summer dragged on slowly for Harry. His thoughts were of three things, seeing Sera, Hermione and Ron. It seemed like forever until August 27. On that day he got out of bed early. After he got dressed and ate breakfast, he heard a taxi out in the street. "I'm leaving!" He yelled to the Dursleys as he ran outside and jumped in the taxi."Warwick Avenue, London" He told the driver and they left Privet Drive behind them.   
  
The taxi pulled up on WarwickAvenue at precisely 10:45. Harry paid the taxi his money from the Dursleys and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly bought his supplies and went to meet theWeasleys and Hermione for a late lunch. As soon as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, Ron and Hermione rushed up to him.   
  
"How was your summer?" They both asked at the same time before bursting out laughing.   
  
Harry thought quickly before answering. He could tell them about Sera at the ice cream parlour when she came. The only hard thing would be to get to the ice cream parlour at the right time. "It was just like a normal. The Dursleys are getting nervous, becasue every year taht goes by, the closer I'll be to being legal age and they don't know what I'll do to them. I'll probably just give them all pig tails." He grinned. "Anyways, how were your summers? Was Bulgaria fun? Ron where did you go?"  
  
Hermione answered first "Bulgaria was fantastic! It was really pretty. Except for the fact that Victor was there. "She said, pushing a strand of her curly brown hair behind her ear "We didn't seem to get along there. He never took anything seriously. It was like everything was a joke to him. Even us. I also got named prefect."  
  
"Oh." Said Harry softly "I'm sorry Hermione. But at least that was before you got really close to him" He continued in a more cheerful tone "I was named prefect too! I wonder who the other prefects are. It's normally two from each house per year. It'd better not be Malfoy for Slytherin.  
  
Hermione just nodded and asked Ron what he did.   
  
"Nothing. Seriously nothing"  
  
********************  
  
A few hours later found the three friends browsing Diagon Alley. Rumor had it that there was a secret passage somewhere in Diagon Alley that led to Knockturn Alley. At first, Hermione was reluctant to go down. "What if someone catches us?" She had worried out loud. Ron and Harry had simply convinced her that Fred and George went bumping into walls at Kings Cross to see if there were other secret stations and it coudn't be any worse than that. (a/n did that make sense? i hope so)  
  
While searching, Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost 4:00 o'clock! Casually, he turned to Hermione and Ron. "I'm craving some pistachio ice cream. Lets go to the ice cream parlor. Both Hermione and Ron agreed to that. They walked over to the ice cream parlour and bought their ice cream. They sat and talked about ways to get Malfoy mad but Harry was absorbed in his thoughts. *Where is Sera?* he thought *She said she would be here* Not wanting Ron and Hermione to know a girl hadn't shown up to meet him, he stayed silent. He didn't know that similar thoughts to his were running through Hermione's head. Both of them were feeling like Sera/James had stabbed them in the back.   
  
Ron became silent. He had noticed that both Hermione and Harry seemed to be absorbed in their thoughts so he quickly snuck away to the Quidditch shop. Neither of them noticed. After awhile, their ice creams were melting and Hermione looked up. She was almost in tears. James had meant so much to her. He had probably just thought she was a stupid little girl. Almost in tears, she looked at Harry.   
  
He noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He slowly put his arm around her. "'Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
The tears spilled out. "H...Harry...I have to tell you something that started a while ago. I was on the computer when I met this boy whose fake name was James and I really liked him-"  
  
"Did he promise to meet you here for tea 'Mione?" He cut in. She nodded "Harrys spirits lifted. The girl he hd fallen in love wiht, Sera, was his best friend Hermione! "James was me. "He said softly and wiped away a tear running down her cheek.   
  
She lifted her head and stared at him "Harry?" She asked disbelievingly "It was you?" She leaned closer to him and kissed him. They were completely oblivious to the crowded alley and the people watching them. One of those people was a very mad Ron Weasley.  
  
Hehe...Ron's jealous. no such luck with 8 reviews:( come on ppl! review this damned thing!anywasy....:sad puppy face:. Come on! PLease review...even word word...(ie...good, excellent, interesting, horrible) is appreciated!'  
  
*neonfizz* 


	5. Harry! What the bloody hell do you think...

Chapter 5: What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Harry?  
  
A/n: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12 reviews for 4 chappies! that's the best yet! come on people, let's try and get three more for this chapter...oohhh...one question for kelsey...what freaky murderer dude? :is very confused:!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing. Everything belongs to jKRowling except for the line 'There are some things the mind must discover for itsself' belongs to whoever gets credit for xmen 2. o  
The two lovebirds continued kissing on the bench. Neither of them knew that Ron was marching over to them furiously until he reached them and pulled them apart.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Harry? And you Hermione, letting him! What's gotten into the both of you?" Angrily, he slapped Harrys stunned face and walked away.  
  
Between Harry and Hermione, there was an akward silence. The few seconds of silence seemed like eternity to them. Finally Harry broke the silence. "I didn't think he would take it that way" He said meekly "I thought he would support us"  
  
Hermione nodded "True friends are there for you no matter what. I was positive he was a true fri-  
  
She was cut off by Harry "-He is a true friend. He just needs sometime to get used to the idea of us. Don't worry. Ron doesn't hate us, he's just surprised" Harry spoke those words mainly to comfort Hermione but he wasn't sure if Ron would forgive them.  
  
Sadly, Harry reached over to Hermione and put his arm around her. Wearily, she did the same to him. Comforted by each other, the two sat thinking about Rons reaction  
  
***************************  
  
Ron walked down Diagon Alley, his face as red as his hair. He ran into Ginny as he wasn't looking where he was going. "Ron" She asked "What are you so mad for? Where are Harry and Hermione?" At their names, Ron blushed red and mumbled "Long story"  
  
"Well come sit on the bench and tell me everything" She said impatiently. When he looked reluctant she added "Do you remember that promise we made when I was 4. You promised we'd never keep secrets from each other and I promised the same. I won't laugh Ron, you know I'm here to listen."  
  
Hesitantly, Ron poured out the stor. He finished angrily. Ginny took a few moments to think about this and attempted to comfort him "Ron, it's only normal that Hermione likes Harry. She's a teenager, so is she. I know you are two but i'm sure once you're at Hogwarts, you'll have a girlfriend too then it won't matter that Hermione and Harry are going out." After pausing to think, she continued. "And if it really is Hermione you want not some other girl, if she sees you with, perhaps Parvati patil, she'll probably get jealous, dump harry and come to you. You know it's you she likes in her heart. She only thinks she likes Harry"  
  
Ron was only comforted a little bit by that. "How do you know who she likes?" He demanded.   
  
Ginny smiled mysteriously "Ron, I'm a 15 year old girl. All girls my age know who everyone likes. We can tell by their behaviour. Like, we could tell that Harry liked Cho Chang two years ago then started losing interest in her last year. Ron, we know that kind of stuff."  
  
At last, Ron believed her. "Ginny," He said quietly "Thanks. But how can I go face them now?"  
  
Again, Ginny smiled "There are somethings the mind must discover for itself. You have to leanr to figure things out on your won.  
  
ok...that took a while to write. I hope it was okay. now, try for 3 more reviews this time people...plz? ::gets down on knees and begs reviwes from everyone passing:: 'review for thee reviewhungry...please...'  
  
*neonfizz* 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter   
  
6  
  
sorry it took so long, lots of year end stuff going on. I will be updating more frequently in smmmer as I have less to do.  
  
Ron and Ginny stood up and walked back towards the ice cream parlour and saw the two with their arms around each other. He fought back the urge to punch Harry but instead let Ginny lead the way to the bench.   
  
"We'd better get going" She said softly "Mom and Dad are expecting us back soon"  
  
At her first word, Harry and Hermione jumped and then nodded. "Let's go then" Harry responded quietly. With Ron leading the way to the Floo place not watching them, Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's. "I think he's calmed down" He whispered so Ron wouldn't hear. Hermione nodded quietly before asking "Do you think he's mad at us?"  
  
"I don't know 'Mione" Harry tugged at Ginny's sleeve and she fell back with them "Has Ron calmed down then? He asked  
  
She shrugged. "He's calmer than when he left but not completely calm. Harry, you should go and talk to him."  
  
"No way!" Shouted Harry, causing Ron to turn around.  
  
"What are you three doing back there?" He demanded "A little conference I should know about?"  
  
Hermione gulped "We were just talking about the fraudulent Professor Trewlawny. Ginny's trying to figure out what to take after OWLs and we're trying to convince her not to take Divination"  
  
With that, Ron almost snorted with laughter before resuming his cold tone "Well we're at the spot anyways. Hermione, you can go first"  
  
Hermione stepped forwards into the fire and said "The burrow". Ginny stepped forwards to go next, leaving Harry with Ron. Ron glared at Harry and Harry tried to disappear into the floor. Unable to stand looking at Ron any longer, Harry threw his Floo Powder in the fire and left for The Burrow.  
  
***********************************************  
  
After a dinner ignoring Ron, Harry and Hermione left to go out to the orchard. They snuck into the back where Ron couldn't see them from his room. Harry sat down against a large tree and Hermione followed. "Harry...I don't want to lose Ron as a friend. What should we do?" She asked.  
  
"I think we should talk to Ginny about Ron, and then talk to him." Harry smiled reassuringly at Hermione. "He won't stay mad"  
  
Hermione leant over to him and said "I don't know what I'd do without you Harry" Harry thought he knew what was coming, he leaned forwards and their lips met. After a few seconds, Harry glanced up nervously after hearing a sound.  
  
Okay peopoe...now's where you come ni...should I make this have a bit of adventure of completley mushy? You decide in a review! And please, i only got two last time...how bout 3 this time?  
  
*neonfizz* 


	7. Intoxicated

Chapter 7.  
  
Intoxicated  
  
About six months later...*blushes* I am horrible, i know!! I hope you haven't all forgotten about me...and i'm going to continue this pretending book five didnt come out and ****** didn't die. Note: i was feeling a bit depressed when i wrote this...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot  
  
Harry looked around cautiously He quickly grabbed Hermione's hand, startling her as he saw no one.   
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry placed his hand over her mouth. Looking off into the distance, he saw some sort of large black cloud on the horizon. The only odd thing was that the thing that appeared to be a cloud was pitch black and it was a clear suny day. Harry jumped to his feet and ran into the Burrow, pulling a very confused Hermione with him. He quieted her and glanced out the parlour window. The black cloud had moved closer. It didn't look like a cloud anymore. The air was just black. Harry embraced Hermione and they say, in a corner, wondering what was going on. Hermione was racking her brain, trying to figure out what was familiar about that black cloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the kithen, discussing the latest news about Voldemort. Fred, George, Ginny and Ron were holed up in Fred and George's room, experimenting with some strange new potion. Laughter surrounded them in the room as they randomly added ingredients, hoping the potion wouldn't explode. Fred and George were discussing something. Ginny, sensing an argument(she knew, arguments and strange potion are not a good combination), dragged Ron out of the room. They walked up the stairs to Ron's room. Once they arrived there, Ron flopped on his bed.  
  
"Ginny" He asked lazily, "how can you tell who someone likes? I was never able to figure out who Hermione liked and I tried."  
  
Ginny smiled at her older brother. "Well, bribing them to tell you always works."  
  
Ron doubted that was the answer and raised his eyebrows at her. She grinned. "It's just how they act, and if they act differently around some people than aorund other people. I don't know. It's hard to explain."  
  
"I always told Harry girls made no sense. But did he listen? No, of course he didn't. Why would he, famous Harry Potter listen to me, poor, stupid Ronald Weasley? I mean, he's too good to do-"  
  
"-Ron! He's your best friend!" Cut in Ginny "How can you say things like that about him? He doesn't want all the publicity, you know. Let me ask you something Ron. Do you think I'm a good confidante? Am I a good sister to you?"  
  
Ron nodded his head. "Of course Ginny, you know I couldn't survive a day without you!"  
  
"Well, Harry trusts me too. And let me tell you, from what he's said, he admires you Ron! He admires you! So don't go thinking he's too good for you! You know that's not true. Damnit Ron, you need an ego boost. You think you're not good enough for anything. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to go prove that you're a good person." With that, Ginny ran downstairs and out the front door into the orchard. She didn't notice the black cloud drawing nearer and nearer to the house. Ginny climbed up into an apple tree and started looking at apples, trying to fnd the perfect example to show Ron.  
  
Suddenly, the air around Ginny felt colder. She looked up and noticed that everything was black around her. She seemed to be in some sort of black cloud. She tried to jump out of teh tree but to no success. She got partway down and was engulfed in a stramge part of a cloud. *This smells nice,* she thought, barely aware of where she was. Ginny breathed in the odour again. This time it intoxicated her with it's poisonous scent. She closed her eyes, and everything around her went blacker than it already was.  
  
There ya go. My first chappie in a long time. hope ya like it. And PLZ review!!!!  
  
*neonfizz* 


End file.
